Dancing with the Devil
by Stylexo
Summary: Pip and Damien have been dating for two years now, and today is their anniversary. Damien/Pip fanfic.


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first boyxboy fanfiction, so please if all possible tell me how I did. I really like the pairing Style, but I have recently became obsessed with the pairing Dip, even though Style is my favorite. So instead of writing a Style fanfiction, I wrote this one about Dip. Enjoy! :)**

**Important: I do not own South Park, all rights belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. **

* * *

I was excited.

My boyfriend of two years is coming over to my house and its been a month since I had seen him last. He lives in Hell with his father, which, probably made no sense since I haven't said _that _much about him. His name is Damien Thorn, he is Satan's son. Since he isn't exactly the type of person people want here in South Park, he chooses to live in Hell since the town folks think he's weird. The kids are okay with him, sometimes they bully him, other times they're cool with him, and then most of the time I think they're terrified of him.

As for me? Well.. I get bullied everyday. Nobody likes me, except Damien, which he isn't around all the time to help me stand up for myself. I'm a complete doormat to everyone. I don't have parents to live with either, so you can imagine how that affects my presence. Not only that, I have a voice. Not just any voice, but an accented voice. I'm British, sometimes living in America can be tough. I am a Christian, and my name is Phillip, but since everybody hates me, they call me Pip. My last name just so happens to be Pirrup, making my initials P.P., which, I'm sure you get that immature joke.

Now, I know what your thinking. "A Christian dating the anti-christ?!"  
Well, I didn't think it would be that way, but as soon as I met Damien, we had started talking to each other, and since neither of us really have any friends, we started hanging out with each other and keeping each other company.

After a year had gone by of being best friends, I had started changing feelings about him. He had started feeling more then a best friend to me.  
A we began to see each other more, my feelings for him has grew stronger.

One day, we were playing _Twister. _I had accidentally fell and landed on top of him, kissing him by mistake.

I thought he would be mad, and start throwing things around like his normal tantrums, but he didn't.  
He had blushed when I kissed him, as for me I blushed too.

After a long moment of silence, he started speaking.  
He started talking about how we were best friends and that one day he had grew feelings for me, which I openly confessed to it too.

From then on we had been in love. We both had crushes on each other and we both knew about it, but the problem was he never had the courage to ask me to be his boyfriend, so we weren't dating.

But one night, we had been watching a romance movie, we sat on the couch after it had finished, until Damien got up and went outside.  
I thought he was going to leave. But he never leaves without hugging me and saying goodbye. I almost wanted to melt into tears, my crush had left me, or so I thought he did.

Five minutes later he came back inside, with his hands behind his back.  
I was relieved he didn't leave me, and I was thankful not to have tears in my eyes, because whenever I'm upset, Damien is either sad that I'm upset, or angry, because he thinks someone has been picking on me.

He reveals his hands, and in his hands, he was holding a bright red rose. I handed it to me, and when I took it from his hands, I smelled it.  
The rose had a sweet scent to it. One like I had never smelled before. I don't know where he got it, but it smelled really good, and I picked out a vase to put it in.

I filled the vase with water, and stuck the rose in the vase, then carefully setting the vase on the dining room table, I look up at Damien, whose blushing a little.

I could tell he wanted to ask me to be his boyfriend, but he was too shy to say anything, so I spoke for him.  
I cleared my throat. "So, um... I was wondering, if you would like to be my boyfriend.", I said, blushing.

He was happy I said something, because after he replied with a simple "Yes!", he had looked relieved.  
After that we has shared a romantic moment, we both leaned into kiss at the same time.  
Damien had soft, smooth lips. I liked how they felt on mine.  
Me and Damien shared that moment for about 5 minutes, before he had to go back home.

_"DING DONG!", _my doorbell cried out.

I ran to the door, quickly unlocking it I open it to see Damien's precious face.  
"This is for my perfect little Pip.", he said with a smile, while handing me a present.

The present was small, considering how small the packaging was.  
I rip the wrapping paper off to see a jewelry box.  
Opening the box I find a locket.  
I open the locket and inside is a picture of me and him from when we first started dating.

"Happy two tear anniversary."  
I smiled. Damien grabbed ahold of me with my hands and looked me in the eyes. "I love you so much, Pip.", he said before kissing me. "I love you too, Damien."

I lead Damien into the kitchen, where a table for two is set up.  
"Here's my present for you." I smile.  
Then in an polite manner, I set up two teacups on the table, and pour the freshly brewed tea into each cup.  
I sit down at the table.  
"This is really nice.", Damien said as he sat down.  
"Thanks.", I say, lifting my teacup up. "Cheers."  
"Cheers.", he said, as we bang out teacups together.  
We both finish our tea in about 3 minutes.

Getting up from the table I walk into the living room, where I had set up a CD player.  
Damien laughs. "Nobody uses those anymore, old timer. Ever heard of iTunes?"

I laugh and insert the CD into the player and wait for Track 01 to start.  
With its sweet and slow, melodic tune, I place my left hand on his shoulder. and grab ahold of his left hand with my right one.  
He places his right hand on my waist, and I start leading off the slow dance.

Damien dances along with me, to the swaying beat of the music.  
He twirls me around several times before the first song ends. Just as Track 01 ends, Track 02 comes on about 3 seconds afterwards.

Track 02 is a slower song, so we dance a slower pace.

Mine and Damien's movements happen to match up perfectly, we don't have to worry about stepping on each other's feet either.  
As the second song ends, he looks me in the eyes, and places a soft kiss on my lips.

As the night goes on, we dance to every song on the CD.  
When we're done, we sit down on the couch, and take a breather.

"This has been a fun anniversary. I like it better then last year's.", he said.  
I smile. "Well it will get better every year."

Damien places another kiss on my lips, and we cuddle up to each other on the couch, until finally we fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so how did I do? I hope I did okay. If you have any ideas of how you think I should improve please tell me so. It would be a big help. :)**

**~Stylexo**


End file.
